The Forgotten Boleyn
by beckie
Summary: This story is for George Boleyn and the courage he should have had for the wife he was denied. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Own It

The Forgotten Boleyn

It seems that of all the Boleyn's George was completely forgotten. While Mary was bedding the king he had to wait for her till morning, and in the end she at least got someone who wanted to be with her. While Ann was waiting to marry the king he had to wait on her, look after her and reassure Ann that she was doing the family good. George always did as his family bid him just as well as Mary had, but what about _him_? George married someone he did not love, Jane Parker, his family wished him of it. I believe deep down, he did believe in love with one woman, but he never even got a taste of it. And all the women around him caused too much trouble for his taste.

This story is for George Boleyn and the courage he should have had for the wife he was denied.

Our story begins one year before his marriage to Jane Parker. Give or take a few weeks. Not all the times will be just like the book.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Last Two Weeks of July**

George barged into Ann's and Mary's room a full bottle of wine in his hand, ready to down it. "It is done!" he spoke before Mary or Ann even looked up.

"What is done?" Mary asked him.

"I am too be married! I am betrothed! Envy me why don't you?"

"To whom?!"

Ann huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone is getting married but me!" she whined.

"Consider yourself lucky," George told her opening the bottle of wine.

"Why?" Ann asked him as she joined her brother and sister on the floor. She took the cup of wine he had passed her and then gave a smaller one to Mary.

"For one, look at Mary! She is not even bedding her own husband. I am not even entirely sure you like each other?" He asked Mary who simply shrugged and took another sip of wine. "And I? I am to marry Jane Parker."

"WHAT!" The Boleyn sisters gasped in unison.

"SHH!! Do you want to get caught!"

"She is too ill of a match for you George," Mary cried quietly.

"Not to mention she is not even that attractive," Ann said. "What man in his right mind wou-…" She stopped and look at George apologetically.

"O, Aye!" George finished his first cup of wine, poured himself another, drank it, and then poured another cup. "Who knows? It may work out?" He looked to his sisters for some confirmation but they only looked down. He sighed and nodded. "I know, it is hopeless."

"O, but you are a man!" Ann said suddenly getting up to go to her bed. She turned to him, "Surely you can ask for another prettier one. You can at least wed, bed and then send her to the country."

"If only it were that easy!" He began to pity himself. "But, tis for the Boleyn's!" He raised his glass to his sisters who repeated what he had said and then they all drank what ever was left.

George got up. "Where are you going?" Ann asked him.

"Ann, I have only one year of freedom from a woman who will notice everything I do. I would like to enjoy it for awhile."

"To the whore house," Mary said looking at Ann, the two had slight smiles on their lips. Mary looked back at George. "O, go on! We won't tell!"

"At least he can't get in too much trouble for it. I admit, I wish there was a whore house where men are the whores and women the liars."

"The perk of being a man!" George stood up straighter. "I can sleep with who ever I please and no one will be the wiser on my wedding night." He winked. "Mary, I pray you get plenty of sleep tonight. Please, in the name of God, I do not want to hear Ann bitching about she did not get any sleep the night before for making you comfortable."

"Have a good night," Mary wished him with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

George met his father, uncle and a few other of the king's favorites in a carriage, in undercover of the night they slipped out to the whore house.

"My son, soon to be married!" George's father spoke. He put his arm around his shoulders and laughed out loud.

"Looking forward to it?" his uncle asked him. George answered them by taking a long swig of the liquor he still had in his hand. All the men laughed. "I agree!" they all spoke.

It was a chilly July night, and being down by the river made it feel even more so. There was a fog, the men were not dressed in their finest, but they showed wealth still with their boots, coats and hats. There was laughing in the whorehouse and none of them was worried about getting caught. Besides, if they were caught, who would care? Women from the castle could loose their head and any other man would wish them a good night indeed.

"I am not yet drunk enough!" George said with surprised ease. He watched his father disappear through the door. For a moment, the thought of his father lying with a whore made him sick, but only for a moment. They were men after all, they had their needs.

"Ah! George!" His uncle said warmly. It was on nights such as this that his Uncle treated the men of the family with tender, loving, care, if one could call it that. "You will soon be drunk with passionate lust, which is better than any wine or beer! Come! I believe Maggie is in tonight! You know she has been asking for you for the past week."

George smiled at this. "Aye! Let's go!" He threw his liquor bottle at the feet of a commoner who was disappointed by the empty bottle, but deciding it could be sold, he tucked it beneath his breaches and fell asleep.

George's nostrils were immediately attacked with the smell of whiskey and horny men and women. His uncle, only there for a few seconds, was already with a woman, telling her sweet, beautiful lies. His father he could not find and the other men he had come with were at the bar ordering drinks. George joined them. He stumbled a few times but finally made it to a stool. Someone laughed incredibly loudly and then passed out on the floor. George stepped over the man, he knew someone would be throwing him out on the street eventually.

He sat and hardly heard a female voice asking, "What'll it be?"

"A shot of whiskey," George answered without looking at her. "And another right after that, and another right after that one!" He scouted the area for Maggie.

He heard his drink being poured and turned to gulp it down. The liquid burned his throat. His eyes were closed tight and when he opened them, he was about to ask for another, but stopped suddenly and starred at the young woman before him. She poured him another shot. George noticed the gold cross hanging above her pearly breast and then looked into her eyes. They were brown, but in this light everything looked darker than what it was. Her hair seemed to fall in waves and her face was smooth and her lips full.

"Who are you?" he asked being very blunt. "And when did you start working here?"

She laughed a little and George found it hard not too smile himself. She was very pretty. No perfume, no makeup, just…her. Odd, all the women he had ever been around had always made themselves up to be something else.

"I see you are not yet drunk tonight!" she said over the noise. Her voice was sweet, but George was too tipsy to notice.

"Ey? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you come in here at least twice a week and you are now just noticing me? I admit I like it better when men do not take any notice."

It took George a moment but then he finally asked, "So how long _have _you worked here?"

"Six months." She was standing up straight and George noticed her shirt. She was not poor, maybe right below middle class.

He leaned on the counter and smiled his sexy, irresistible Boleyn smile. "So what's your specialty love?" He did not even think about it, the words just came out.

She looked at him. "Excuse me?" She was clearly offended.

"Sorry?" George was obviously puzzled. She looked at him like a mother would look at her child who had just gotten caught with his hand in a jar of sweets. "You-You don't…not…" He pointed to the upstairs rooms.

"No, good sir, I do not!" She spoke just like a mother to. "Now if you'll excuse me I have more drinks to pour." She turned her back on him and walked away.

George could not help but notice from behind the counter the swish of her hips. It was seemed to George that she was trying to hide some of her wealth. Her skirt was a boring brown, but still made of very good material and her peasant top seemed to be new. Her black bodice looked as if it was made just to fit her slim waist her and her black slippers never once slipped from her feet.

"Hullo, George," a familiar voice said beside him.

George turned, but did not totally forget the girl when he saw Maggie. She was a pretty little thing. She was tall, and although her face was beginning to show some signs of age, she was still slim and could still please a man as if she were a young maiden.

"Maggie!" he smiled.

"Trying to get with Rebekah, are you?" She cocked her chin towards the girl George was just talking to.

"Is that her name?"

"Aye."

George watched Rebekah as she poured another man a drink. He found himself wanting to flirt with her, just a little to see if he could possibly sneak one good night kiss. _Kiss!_ George shook his head. _Nonsense!_

"Don't bother," Maggie whispered in his ear and he turned to her and smiled a cocky, but very attractive Boleyn smile. "With her?! Phst! A stuck up bitch, no thank you. Come lovely. Let us have some passion tonight!"

"But of course." She smiled and put his hand around his waist. "Is it alright if a friend of mine joins?" Maggie smiled. She turned her head to the right and George followed. A small, petite, blonde with heavy makeup was walking toward them. She hardly wore a nightgown and every man was getting a taste of what he could have.

George smiled. "Of course not." He gave an arm to each lady and allowed her to lead him up the stairs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the breakfast table everyone was being gay and merry. The breakfast was hot, the king was in high spirits, thanks mostly to Mary Boleyn's growing belly and the countries around England were, for the moment, happy with one another.

Mary got all of the best cuts of bacon and ham, she was given the most wine and the king would not stop smiling at her making their love affair very obvious to anyone who was wondering about her belly.

Jane Parker came and sat with Ann and Mary. "How now Boleyn sisters?"

"You are not yet a member of this family, Jane." Ann spoke.

"But I soon will be and, like it or not, George is my betrothed and I am to be your new sister." She looked around the great hall. "Speaking of, where is George?"

"A fine start," Mary spoke up. She did not like Jane at all, there was something about her, something that did not fit. Mary had no intention of becoming her friend, much less her sister!

"Well I suspect you two should know. He's always in your room!" Jane retaliated.

"Not even married yet and already keeping a tally on him?" Ann was shocked. "Men do not like such things."

"I suspect sisters do not always like being each others rivals either?" She spoke nothing but the truth, and before either sister could say something back, she was gone from the table and out of the hall.

"Where _is _George?" Mary asked.

Ann shrugged. She began looking about the great hall for her next victim. It seemed to Mary that she almost needed the attention to still feel important next to her sister who was the king's, and the family's favorite. She looked at her sister and rare, fun smile escaped from her, "Had that good of a night, did he?" And they both giggled.

The whole day passed with parties, jousting, tennis, food, parties, tennis, hunting and more food and picnics. No one was aware of the real world's troubles, except for perhaps Queen Katherine who remained in her room with six other ladies, sewing shirts for the poor.

George was nowhere to be seen for he whole day and it was said that he was ill and in bed for the day. When the king heard this Mary was on his arm. He failed to see her questioning look and said that he hoped George would feel better soon. He mentioned that his betrothed was looking for him and laughed when his uncle in return said, "Well, maybe that is why he is sick." And Mary had to pretend not to hear any of it. She turned her head this way and that hoping to see her brother.

As for George, he was not sick at all but in fact he had taken his horse down to the village outside of the castle to the place where he had been drinking last night. This time he showed off his wealth in every manner possible and was not ashamed of it at all. He rode down to the whorehouse. The man who ran it recognized him right away.

"Good afternoon young master," the man smiled a nearly toothless grin. "I am afraid Maggie is not here right now." He laughed. "Ready for another round already. I would have thought _you _would at least need some rest."

George laughed with the man. "I cannot lie good sir, it was the most fun I have had in awhile. But, as it is, I am not here to see Maggie."

The man lifted his eyebrows. "O? Did someone else catch your attention?" The man laughed.

George lowered himself from his horse and with a smile said, "Yes, in fact, a young girl did catch my attention."

"Who?"

"The young woman at the bar." The man looked at George puzzled. "Rebekah," George offered.

"O, I see." The man's voice was suddenly quiet and seemed to be filled with some respect for the girl George had just named. "The little lass just started working here six months ago. I never expected it. But, she needed a little extra. But her father would never allow any of his daughters to sell themselves so they finally settled on her serving behind the bar and _only _behind the bar. She works three nights a week, sometimes four. But you'd know that, eh?" The man laughed. "You come around so often." George could only smile. "She's got another job during the day. A teacher."

"Where at?" George asked quickly.

The man smiled. His blue eyes twinkled. "Just up the road and across the bridge. You'll see a schoolhouse with a small fence. Hurry though, the children will be out in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, sir."

As George rode with his horse he began to notice the slums slowly look cleaner and cleaner as he made his way up the road. The houses were steadier and the roads, a bit more solid. As he got closer to the bridge he noticed the homes of glass artist and dressmakers. Finally, he got to the bridge and saw the little schoolhouse right away. He got off of his horse and walked it to a post where he tied her reigns.

It was like a wave, children rushed out of the building and hardly noticed them as the laughed and chased each other around George. He smiled.

"Good bye Miss Swift!" a little girl waved.

"See you tomorrow!" George looked up and there was Rebekah waving at the children. Her smile was radiant and once again, it brought a smile to his own lips. She was wearing the same dress she had worn the night before and this time it was clear to George that she was not indeed as poor as she tried to look. The skirt came up a little above her ankles so he got a glimpse of her pearly legs.

Rebekah seemed to have noticed him. Her smile faded as she walked inside the schoolhouse and then came back out walking towards George with a purse in her hand. She started right away, "Sir, we just paid last week. Please be kind, this is all I have now and I do not wish to have any trouble."

George blinked. "Sorry? O, no Rebekah, I am no tax collector."

Rebekah took a closer look at George. He could now see that her eyes were a hazel color, her lips were a light pink, but still full and her skin had a little color, not much. There was not always a lot of sun in London.

"O!" George heard her gasp. "My lord! You are the young man from last night. Forgive me, sir. I had no idea of your rank." She bowed her head.

"No, no, please," George spoke very kindly to her, more kindly than he had ever spoken even to his sisters. She looked at him. "I am George Boleyn."

She had clearly never heard of the name. She simply asked, "How did you find me, sir? More important, why did you come find me?"

"I…" George was turning red. "I…About….you see last night…I wasn't…I mean…" He kicked an invisible rock and sighed in frustration and was surprised to see Rebekah smiling when he looked up. What was this? He was never so shy around women.

"I accept your apology my lord."

He smiled back. "Thank you. Please, call me George." And he was never so informal with a woman either.

"George," she repeated and he smiled at the way she had said his name. "But do not think I will be so kind if you ever do that again!" Rebekah pointed a finger at him and laughed.

"You do that a lot," George was still smiling.

"Pardon me? Do what a lot?"

"Smile. Laugh. You seem to be doing it constantly. Even last night."

"O. Well. It keeps one young don't you think?"

It was hot that day, the July sun made him take off his hat and wipe the sweat from his brow with out even thinking about it. "Come inside and have some cool water. I imagine you could use it after last night." She still had that welcoming smile as she poured a glass of water for George and then one for herself. The schoolhouse was not much, well not to George anyway; one room, twenty small tables, one large table in the front, a small cabinet and a large bookcase filled with books and supplies. They both drank their water in silence and found some refreshment. After whipping her mouth Rebekah put her hands on the table, hands folded, stood up straight and looked George in the eye. "Forgive me My Lord…er…George, but what can I do for you?"

She looked at him right in the eye, just like Ann would do, except she did not have any of Ann's arrogance, which demanded attention. She was being genuine, real, which was much more than he could say for the ladies at court.

"Honestly?" he began and cleared his throat.

"Honestly," he was reassured.

"How old are you?" The question just popped out of his mouth much like the one from the night before.

"O! I was not expecting that. Well, sir, if you must know, I am seventeen."

George looked at her left hand. "Unmarried?"

Rebekah blushed and took her hands off the table, while looking down. This was something Ann never did. She looked back at George. "No. I am not married, though I have had many offers."

"Strange."

"To most, yes," Rebekah agreed. "To my father, mother, sisters and myself, it is the best thing I can do, for now. Though I do dream of having children of my own."

George nearly agreed with her but he was a Boleyn and therefore allowed to have no dreams of his own. He looked at a bookshelf in the corner and got up to get a closer look. He examined the titles. "French, Spanish, Latin…Turkish!" He looked at the young woman who got up from her desk and walked beside him. "Why?"

"I hope to travel one day. One needs to know how communicate with others. I am also very good in math, science and I love to read."

"Can you paint?" George asked her. He was not condemning her for having such talents that were purely for a man, he was simply curious.

"No," she answered quietly.

"Sing?"

"No, but my older sister can sing beautifully and she composes her own music. She plays the harp and lute." She went on when George just looked at her. "She is twenty four and married to a fine man who loves music as much as she does. I didn't think _that _was possible. They are expecting their first baby in winter." George just looked at her and Rebekah noticed her mistake. "I am sorry my lord. Men do not care about such things. Forgive me." She looked to the ground then back up at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. Thank you Rebekah." He surprised both of them by taking her hand and bowing to kiss it. "Good day, Miss Swift." And he left with out a backwards glance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night there was a knock on the door to Ann and Mary's room. "George," Ann whispered.

The door opened and in walked George. "Where have you been?!" Mary asked.

"Are you ill, like uncle has been saying?" Mary asked from her bed.

George waved them both off. There was no bottle in either of his hands this time. "Calm yourselves, ladies, please. All that matters is that I am back and safe."

"It certainly not all that matters!" Ann snapped. "Our whole family has been looking for you! Uncle is furious!"

"I will handle uncle. We are both men after all. We can discuss things smartly."

Ann rolled her eyes. Then Mary asked, "Really, George, where were you?"

"I simply had to get out. See the country." It was only a half lie. "I just needed a day off. Away. From everything!"

"You don't get a day off," Ann pointed a finger at his chest. "Why do men get to have all the fun?" She waved an arm at Mary. "You fuck, drink and have all the fun in the world."

"Ann please!" Mary pleaded. She put her hands to her belly to shield her baby from Ann's harsh words. She looked up at Ann and spoke quietly, "He does care for me."

The two sisters looked at George as if they were waiting for him to settle the score. He never did, instead he simply said, "I am turning in."

"It's only midnight," Ann said looking confused.

"Goodnight," George bid and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning there was a meeting, not for Mary, she was doing fine, but for George.

"Where in God's name were you yesterday?!" his uncle demanded of George.

"I am sorry uncle," George spoke. "I just needed a day off. I had to go out for a while. I just needed to be out of the castle."

"You don't get a day off," his uncle hissed. "You are to stay here and watch the king to make sure he does not stray from Mary. If she falls, we all fall."

George bowed his head and then raised it again. "Of course sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Own it

August

George had stayed away from Rebekah for a little over two weeks. But after days of courtly gossip, false love and of course, his wife to be, he could stand it no longer. Though he they hadn't talked much, Rebekah just seemed more real to George. Innocent. Understanding. A natural beauty.

He grabbed his cloak and hat and set off for the stables. He would not be gone too long, and he would simply tell anyone ho asked that he was interested in trying some new brandy that had just arrived at one of the pubs. This story did not go so well with his sister Mary.

"George, it's two in the afternoon. What business do you have drinking at this hour?" she asked him.

"What business do you have walking about the gardens on your own?" He asked back. "Isn't it time for your lying in?"

Mary looked down. "They are preparing the room now. I just wanted a bit more sun before I was locked away for six weeks."

"And I just want to be out of the castle for a bit is all."

"George," Mary put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not in any trouble are you? Lately you have been very quiet and rather distant, even to Ann and me."

The smile George gave to Mary was very genuine. He hugged his youngest sister and said, "Mary, of every person I know you are the only one I can truly trust." She smiled. "While you are lying in I will come and visit you. I will tell you what , or whom, I have been thinking about. And just you."

"_Whom_?! George, don't tell me a whore has got your attention!"

"Don't be silly, Mary. It's just lust with them. Very fun lust, but nonetheless…" he broke off. He sighed and told her, "I _will _tell you about it when I see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiled and kissed her head. He jumped onto his horse then looked to his beloved sister once more. "After you have been churched," he began, "why don't we go for a ride together. Just the two of us."

Mary smiled. "I should like that very much."

"As would I," and he took off.

Mary sighed. She felt her baby kick her in the side. "Almost ready in there?" she spoke to it. She heard the king coming back from his games and sighed again. "Please God, I pray he will still care for me."

George rode out to the schoolhouse and was surprised to find it locked. He saw a woman walking around the corner and shouted, "Madam!" He ran towards her. "Madam!"

The woman looked up. George could see that this woman was way past the prime of her life with wrinkles and a hunched back and gray hair. Yet here she was, carrying buckets of water to her home. "My Lord!" she said surprised. "…Yes…?"

"I am looking for someone named Rebekah Swift," George said.

The woman looked at him up and down. "Never heard of the girl."

"No, please, madam. I mean her no harm. I just want to talk to her."

"She's already a month ahead of her taxes for the school, what could you possibly want…my lord," she added as an after thought.

"Just to talk." George was very calm and sincere.

"Hmm…Very well then. She is with her family. Just behind the school house."

"Really, just behind?"

"Aye. And let me hurry on my way. I've got six of us to care for." She grabbed the buckets and walked off.

"Six?" George whispered to himself.

He turned to his horse and led her to the back of the schoolhouse. Sure enough, there was a small, but very handsome house with well built windows and a chimney. There was a small swing on a deck, which George tied his horse to. He removed his hat and walked to the door to knock. Someone answered at once. A very attractive someone who could have been Rebekah's twin were it not for the slightly darker hair and green eyes, and of course, the wedding ring on her finger, she to had a gold cross hanging around her neck.

"O!" She was surprised to see someone of much higher rank on her doorstep. "Good day sir," she curtsied as if she had pain in her knees. George noticed the ever so slightly, noticeable bump in her tummy.

"Good day, madam," George began. "Is Rebekah around?"

"Please sir," she began. "She's already paid last months taxes and this months early. We have the recite if you wish to see it."

"Maria?" A male voice called. "Who's there?"

A man as tall as George stepped next to the woman and he stopped breathing. This man's face had to have been chiseled from stone, his muscles showed through his shirt and he had a thick black beard, full lips, and a pair of blue eyes that seemed to miss nothing. "I'm not sure," she told him.

The man looked at George with a challenge. "Sir," began George, "I come in peace. See?" He opened his jacket. "No weapons, and I am alone."

The man took his stare off of George and gave a much kinder look to Maria. "Go inside dear," he said tenderly. "I will take him to her." Maria simply nodded and kissed her husband's cheek with a smile. The gesture was very surprising to George.

The man looked at George with another hard look. "Come!" he said.

George followed the man down by the river. "Sir, I am sorry to interrupt. I will see that I pay you on behalf of my rudeness."

"We don't want your money." The man spoke rudely with a slight Irish accent. George noticed the man's legs nearly shook the ground beneath him; they were so big and muscular. George was built nicely, but next to this man even the king would cower back. He seemed he could take on an army of one hundred men.

They stopped walking and the man pointed to small figure in the water filling buckets. George thanked him and before he took two steps forward the man spoke, "If you place one hand on her, mark my words, I do not care what you rank in the courts."

"I told you, I have come to harm no one." The giant simply starred and George walked away. As he got closer he saw Rebekah sitting on a blanket, washing her hands and face. She turned to pick up the buckets behind and gave a little gasp when she saw George.

"O, George! You frightened me. How did…?" She saw her brother in law standing a few yards away, hands across his chest, still starring after George. She smiled. "Damien is very protective of his wife as well as her sisters. What can I help you with?" She gave him a sweet innocent smile with her hands folded in front of her. "I am afraid we do not have any of that whiskey you love so much."

George looked at her up and down. She wore a teal skirt this time of slightly finer fabric than cotton, and it showed off her slim hips a bit. She still had her black bodice, which, George could not help but notice, also fit her very nicely still. Her hair was pulled back and he was able to see her beautiful cheekbones and pink cheeks, which were now wind burned. She still had a gold cross hanging above her breast and George was surprised at how much his stomach jumped at the sight of her even with no make up, perfume, jewelry or fancy clothes.

"My Lord?"

George woke up from the slight trance he was in. "Please," he finally spoke, "I like the way you say my name. Please call me George."

She blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Very well, _George_. What can I do for you? Surely you did not come by for lessons in being a midwife by my sister?"

George laughed. "No. No of course not. Honestly Rebekah"- he was surprised at how natural her name came to him- "I just…I just…I had to come and say hullo."

"O…well, hullo."

"Hullo."

They were silent. Then finally, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" George answered very quickly. "I mean…"

Rebekah laughed loudly and George's red face turned back to its natural color. "Come with me." She bent down and gave George a bucket of water to carry. He took it, a little confused. Upon seeing this Damien rushed down to the riverbank and took the other bucket from her. "Thank you Damien."

"A true gentleman is always willing to help a lady," Damien spoke to George.

"Yes, of course." George was struggling under the weight of the bucket a little. "Always." He had never had to do any hard physical labor.

Rebekah led them the men inside the house and instructed them to simply set the buckets down on the floor. "Maria?"

"Yes sister?" Maria came out from large cupboard carrying bread and wine.

"We have a guest," Rebekah motioned to George.

"Not enough food at court?" Damien spoke rudely.

"Damien!" Maria hissed. "We do not turn away anyone. We're all Christian here."

"Not all of us." George was surprised at how Damien seemed to take one look from his wife and knew he had stepped out of line. Strange. A man stepping out of line? It didn't seem to fit. At least not in the world George came from.

"George, this is my sister, Maria," Rebekah introduced them. "Maria, this is George and you've already met my brother in law Damien. My younger sister, Elizabeth, went out to the country with my parents. There are no midwives out there, and my mother was the only one willing to go out."

An awkward silence hung in the air. Maria was the one to break it, "George, may I take your coat and hat, and well, anything else that is not necessary in doors."

George was suddenly embarrassed about his dress. He had come here hoping to impress but these people were not to have any of it. He finally spoke, "Actually, I cannot stay long. I am sorry." He looked at Rebekah who seemed a bit disappointed. "I just remembered that my sister is preparing for her lying in"-

"_Just remembered_?" Damien stressed the words. His wife looked angrily at him but he ignored it. "A fine man you will make indeed."

"Damien, please," Rebekah insisted. She looked back at George. "I will walk you to your horse. Has she eaten anything yet?"

"Not since this morning."

"And what a fine horseman you make," Damien would not stop. When he saw the look he was getting from his sister in law he sighed, turned around, grabbed a carrot from the counter and handed it to her. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, very kindly George took notice. "It is only because I know you sisters have a love of animals and I hate it when any of you look at me like that." His voice was soft. "I will watch you from the door way." He walked behind and leaned on the post as George and Rebekah talked. He was able to hear every word, but no one seemed to care.

"She is a fine horse." Rebekah held out the carrot for the black beauty to munch on. She giggled. "And such an appetite!"

George could only give her a small smile. "Rebekah, I am sorry if I have offended your family in any way"-

"You didn't," she interrupted him and he was surprised at this. "Damien, Maria, mother, father and myself have all been working hard at repairing the school house, our own home as well as the neighbors. It's just hard. Not everyone is always readily available to help us and there are some days we cannot work for lack of income. We're just tired is all."

"Then why do you do it?" George asked.

Damien spoke up, "Because the king of this country seems to be completely oblivious to the fact that most of his people are living in poverty. Someone needs to help them. And all the church does is take, take and take some more."

George was about to say something to that but when he thought about the king in lust with his sister and always playing his games he could not deny it. And as for the church, he was also familiar with those games. He looked at Rebekah who looked at the ground. There was a small-embarrassed smile on her lips. When she looked up at him with her long eyelashes George found himself asking, "May I come and see you tomorrow, madam?"

Rebekah and Damien were both taken back. "To-tomorrow? " George only answered her with a nod of his head. "Yes, in the afternoon, after lunch. I will bring some bread, wine and fruit to your family. Maybe it will help with you and your family being so tired?"

"I should think you would be missed at court, as well as the food." She was smiling again at that last part.

George smiled back. "Yes, I suppose you're right. The day after then. I will still bring some food."

Her face brightened. "I think we should like that very much."

George looked at Damien. "Is that alright with you sir?"

"No!" Damien was very blunt. "It is not." He sighed heavily and took a few steps closer to the couple. "But I am not the only one living in this house. And if Rebekah senses some good in you then maybe..." He stopped and a smile came to his face. "Maybe you can help with repairing some of the homes in the village."

George smiled. "I am sure I can be spared."

"Do not dress to impress," Damien warned him. "It is hard work. You do not want to get mud all over your shoes and have everyone wonder how it got there."

"Aye, I suppose I could not tell them that it rained on my shoes."

It was not very clever, but it did make Damien's smile as if he were a boy. "See you then, lad. In the afternoon. Here. Do not be late."

George's smile turned to Rebekah, and just like before, he grabbed her hand and bowed to kiss it. "Until then good lady."

"Until then good sir," she replied with a small curtsy.

He mounted his horse and was off. He looked back only once to salute Damien and then continued on his way. He thought of the informality of it all. Here he was, a courtier to the queen herself, to the other ladies at court, engaged, and yet, when he was with Rebekah it all left him; his life at court, his sister's rivalry, the gossip and materialistic things of the world. Did he like it? George dared to admit that he did. And he was almost ready to admit that he envied the simple attire of Damien, almost.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the castle Mary was lying in a darkened room with nothing but candles, sewing and some books from the king to keep her occupied. She did not like being alone and she wished Ann were back at court. She wished she had not been so stupid as to marry Henry Percy, her last visit was far too short, she wished she was having a boy and she wished most of all that she did not have these midwives telling her terrible nightmares of others births that had ended up in death.

"Please!" she begged and all the women in the room looked at her. "Please, I would like some rest."

They left, still whispering among themselves and Mary laid her head back on the pillow and allowed the tears to silently fall from her cheeks. Only a few moments later the door was opening again and Mary spoke without looking up, "Please, I just want to be left alone."

"It is me, your brother George."

Mary lifted her head, the tears gone. "George!" she smiled. "Come, sit. Where have you been these past two hours."

"Out riding," he answered and sat down near her head. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"You promised me the truth, George," Mary spoke quietly. Her brother looked down at the ground. "O, come now, George." Mary sat up as straight as she could. "We are all but alone. And you promised!"

"I did. Mary," his face was suddenly close to hers, "So you promise to tell no one." She nodded. "I…I have met someone." Mary looked confused. "A young maiden."

There was a long silence in the room. "George? Who George?"

"A…nobody." The words were bitter on his tongue. "A somebody. The prettiest nobody, somebody ever."

"George, you've been with a commoner?"

"She is far from common, Mary!" George was whispering, but he spoke as if it were urgent.

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't." It was not meant to be insulting but he saw the hurt look on Mary's face and said, "I have only seen her three times"-

"Is that where you were today." His silence was the answer. "George!" Mary gasped, "If anyone knew you could be whipped a hundred times and possibly sent away like Ann!"

"I know, I know, but, Mary, you do not understand. This girl…woman, she does not pretend as you or Ann do. She's real, a real pretty. No makeup jewels, or fancy clothes. The only piece of jewelry she wears is a gold cross above her breast. She does not need the rest."

"George." He looked at his sister who was smiling. "Do you _desire _this woman? This nobody?"

"It is an infatuation, Mary. Nothing more."

"Aye. And when are going to see this nobody who is nothing more but an infatuation?"

George was quiet for a while and then he spoke, very quietly. "The day after tomorrow."

Mary shrugged. "Seems like a small infatuation indeed. Betraying uncle's orders, not staying loyal to your engagement, you- what George."

"O, god, Mary, I completely forgot!"

"Forgot what? _That you're engaged_? George, it's been almost six weeks now and you've already forgotten?"

"If you met this girl, Mary, you'd understand."

"O, I understand. George, you are a Boleyn, and Howard. You know as well as I and Ann that there is no room for our feelings."

"Come off it dear sister!" George snapped. "You cannot tell me that you never lie awake dreaming about love? About being held, kissed, about being more than the king's mistress?"

Mary looked away from him.

"Mary?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I do dream of it," she answered in a meek voice and looked back at him. "I dream about it all the time. I dream of being back in Hever with a man that loves me even while I am fat and cannot see my own toes."

They both laughed and George rubbed her arm. "Maybe, if we are brave, we can both get what we wish," he whispered.

"It is not worth the risk. We are better as Boleyn's and Howard's," she reminded him.

He sighed. "Yes. You're right. I owe my dues to my family, but I will go see Rebekah again."

"Rebekah? Is that the nobody's name?"

George simply smiled. "Rest easy sister." He kissed her head and walked out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day it took all George had to act as if was indeed interested in what the king had to say and laugh at his jokes as if he really thought they were funny. Ah, the life of courtier! Food, parties, nice clothes, beautiful women, games, there was always someone to talk to, and yet, George thought it to be the loneliest life ever.

He spoke with the queen and truly, she was the only person at court he did not mind flattering.

"George, where are you these days?" she smiled at him.

"Hmm?" He seemed to be in a daze. "O, forgive me, Majesty." He bowed low. "My mind was else where."

"I can see that," she laughed. The fact that another woman was lying in with her husband's child seemed not to phase her at all. "Tell me, what is on your mind."

"Just my marriage." George thought it would be safer to lie.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The very next day after everyone at the court had eaten George had asked the cooks if they would not mind putting a little food in a basket to take to his sister. "You are going to look terribly funny," one of the cooks laughed, "a man running about the castle with a basket. Such things are for women."

George ignored the remark. He went to his room, changed into his breeches and a shirt. When he looked at himself in the mirror he hardly recognized himself. No hat, no coat, his hair was askew, and walking down the halls with a basket in hand, someone may guess him to be a pageboy for the king or queen. He was quick to get out of the castle, mounted his horse and was on his way. He informed his father that he would be out with some of the younger boys assisting them with proper manners at the court. George's father, not caring much for small children, simply nodded with a grunt.

The horse seemed to sense George's excitement and anticipation. She galloped faster than usual but was steady for the basket. They were at the little handsome house in record time. George looked around, there was not a sound being made. He wondered if anyone was even at the house. He began to walk toward the door with the basket in his hands. The door suddenly opened. George smiled when he saw Rebekah peek outside.

"Hullo George!" she greeted him with a warm smile and a small curtsy.

"Hullo!" he said back. He noticed she had taken a little more care with her hair and dress, she wore a little blush on her cheeks and her lips seemed a slightly darker pink. "You look lovely today." He bent down to kiss her hand.

Rebekah giggled. "And you look like a young maid with that basket." She took it from him and was surprised at the weight. She removed the blanket covering the goods inside and was surprised. George had indeed been true to his word and supplied plenty of fruit, bread and wine. "Let me put some of this in cupboards." She was gone, but only for a moment and came back out with a smaller, lighter basket and they began to walk with George's horse right behind them. "You know I hardly recognized you."

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Your dress."

"Yes, well. I thought it would be wise to take Damien's warning seriously."

"Very wise indeed."

It was hot that day. But cooler down by the river, so George was grateful that that was where the majority of their walk had to be. Rebekah was pleasant, quiet but resourceful. She told him about the schoolhouse and explained that it was free to any child up to the age of thirteen. They could learn to read, write, do basic math, some algebra and basic science. The people of the town were very thankful for such a school and were willing to help when it was needed, sometimes people just gave when they could anyway; books, paper, ink, it was all second hand but still able to be used and well used it all was indeed. She met with the children five days a week, Mondays and Tuesdays were the busiest for her family, so those were the days the children had off.

"Who taught you math and science?"

"My father. He tried to teach me music and art as well, so that I should have some proper skills as a wife, but I could not understand any of it. I could not pluck a string on the lute with out breaking it so I stuck to math and science, and he taught me as far as he could. Me sister, Maria, has gone very far in music and history, although math and science are not her strong points. The youngest, Elizabeth, who is only eight, enjoys drawing and writing, she is quieting talented. She is also showing some interest in philosophy. "

"You have very odd skills for a woman," George remarked. "As well as your sisters."

"O, but we all know how to cook, we know to keep a clean house, to sew, skin chickens, and we are all trained as midwives."

"My you are ready for any emergency."

"Does that bother you?"

They stopped walking and George turned to face her. "I don't know," he answered honestly. She looked hurt. "The women at court care for nothing more than gossip and new dresses. It is just new, and strange, to me to find a woman who is educated in many different areas and interested so interested in the world around her."

She led their walk to begin again. "Don't I know it? Tis part of the reason I have not married yet." She quickly changed the subject then. "Tell me about your sister. You said she was preparing for her lying in?"

"O, aye. The kings child," George explained without thinking about it. After realizing what he had said he looked at Rebekah and stuttered. He did not know how to explain the situation. Luckily though, she spoke kindly, "George. I do not need to know the situation. It is not my job to judge, God will do it in the end." He did not know what to say. "But, you seem like a kind man so far. Come we are almost there." And she did not bring it up again.

After just a few more moments of walking they arrived at a small cottage that had a few holes in the roof, no door and broken windows. There were people all around it repairing, and carrying wood from one end to the other.

Damien and Maria walked up to Rebekah and she hugged them both. "Our parents are still not yet back?" Maria asked her and Rebekah shook her head. "O, I do hope everything is alright, no letter no nothing so far."

"Calm down, love." Damien put his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her temple. "They'll be here tomorrow." The smile he gave her helped Maria to calm down. She turned to George just as Damien said, "So, you have come after all. And I am please to see you wearing nothing but the essentials."

George nodded and blushed slightly. "He's brought food also." Rebekah held up a basket. "There is more at the house and his horse may be able to help." She pet her nose.

"Well, enough of this. George!" Damien spoke up. "We need some more help on the roof." The men began to walk back to the house. George looked back at Rebekah and Maria who had gone in another direction with other women. The sun was high and they were a bit farther from the river now there would be no cool breezes. "Ever done this type of work?"

"No." George looked honest. "Sir, where did you get all these tools and lumber?"

"Eh? We look out for each other boy."

"Look out for each other? The whole village?"

"Aye."

It was such a strange new concept coming from a court full of people who only look out for their own desires. George suddenly felt guilty. He had helped push Mary into the bed of the king without thinking about what she may want.

"Ready boy?"

"Pardon me." George looked at the ladder that Damien was standing next to then back to him. "I've never done anything like this before."

"Well, then! We have much to teach you!"

The men climbed the ladder, and for the next six hours George worked, and he worked, and he worked, and he worked. He tarred the roof, he hammered in gutters, Damien showed him to place glass in a window, repair a deck and put a swing in the tree for the family's three children. He sweated, sawed, measured, hit his hand with the hammer, and he sweated some more, he repaired the fence and painted. The work didn't seem to end. Women came by with water and some bread for the men and tended to the children and animals. About every half hour Rebekah would bring George some water with an encouraging smile.

George thought being at court was work, which it was. One always had to be careful about gossip and come up with no lines of courtly love. But this was work, this was labor! These men and women knew how to survive and look out for each other; they knew actual skills needed to survive. And what did George know? How to play the lute? How to deal a deck of cards? How to flirt? How would those skills help him in life?

The sun was setting when everyone had finished their work and George stood back and could not help but think, _I did that! _He was smiling to himself, quite proud of the work he had done.

"Some bread?" a soft voice spoke beside him. George turned and thanked Rebekah for his small meal. Though he also wished for a roasted chicken George surprised himself by being thankful for what he was given. "You and the others did a fine job."

"We did!" He said proudly. "We did." The George turned to her. "I should like to come back and see you again." Rebekah blushed. "I'll take you out on my horse. Give me three days though. I have been gone from the castle a lot."

"I do not want you to get in trouble."

"It almost seems worth it." He took her hand and tucked it under his arm as they began to walk down by the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own It

September

George had kept his promise to Rebekah and had taken her out riding on his horse down by the river after first speaking with her father and mother. The couple proved to be very pleasant and strangely, to George anyway, very loving. They hugged, kissed and Mr. Swift held his wife's hand the whole time George was walking with them. Rebekah's parents had a tired look to their face but their eyes were well lit up with life. George saw that Rebekah got her big brown eyes from her mother and as for her younger sister Elizabeth, she received her father's blue eyes. The only thing Mr. Swift mentioned about George's title was, "Odd, a man of your rank walking with a bunch of peasants? And my daughter, may I ask what it is exactly you are doing with her?"

George looked down at the ground so the two would not see him blush, then when he knew everything was safe he lifted his head and spoke matter-of-factly, "Honestly good sir, in your daughter I see nothing but a friend." And by the looks on their faces he said to Mr. Swift, "A very smart, intelligent, friend," and to Mrs. Swift's soft, round brown eyes he said, "and a very good, gentle friend." This made the two smile and Rebekah and George were finally out together on his horse.

"All he sees is a friend indeed," Mr. Swift spoke to Damien as the two galloped to the river.

"I do not like it," Damien spoke. "He is a man of very high rank. What could he possibly see in any of us? And did he tell you _exactly where_ he met Rebekah?"

"Aye, Damien." Mr. Swift looked at him with his tired blue eyes, "I know it. It is something I shall pray about tonight." There was silence between the men for a moment and then Mr. Swift spoke about what else was on his mind. "I believe he may be engaged." Damien looked at his father in law. "I asked him and his reply simply was, 'I need to speak with my father.' Hmm. I do not know what to think of that."

"Does Rebekah know?"

"I will tell her tonight. In the mean time, come. We are to help some neighbors slaughter their pigs and I was told we would be given some bacon for it."

During their ride George noticed that Rebekah sat straight so as to not lean back against his chest as they rode slowly down by the river. "Aren't you afraid someone from court will see you?" she asked him.

"No. Hardly anyone important enough ever comes this way, especially during this time of year. Now if it were summer, I may suggest simply walking around the markets."

This made Rebekah laugh. "You?" she said turning to face him, but he chose to look forward.

"You say that as if it is a bad thing."

Rebekah looked forward again. "It's just silly, you do not seem the type of man who would enjoy walking with a woman while she is shopping for vegetables."

"And your father does?"

"Yes, he _is _as a matter of fact."

This made George laugh and Rebekah turned to face him again and this time George gave her his full attention. Their lips were close, and George would have kissed her right then and there but he noticed her straighten up even more so she would not be so close to him.

"What?"

"You laughed," was all she said.

"Yes. I did." George stopped his horse. "Your point?"

Rebekah looked down and George saw the blush come into her ears. A stray piece of hair escaped from her head piece of flowers which she had said she had put together when she was teaching the children a new craft that day which also involved them learning about different types of flowers. Though that may have been true, George had a different idea of why she had taught about different flowers to the children that day. He admitted though, her hair did smell of lavenders, and he liked it. That stray piece of hair hit him in his nose and he pushed it back behind her ear and rested his hand on her cheek. Rebekah looked at him. He found himself smiling at her and a sudden tenderness washed over him. For her, for her family, towards people. It took all he had to not scoop her up into his arms and kiss her.

"My point," Rebekah spoke softly, "was simply that I like the sound of it. I wish you would laugh more often."

His hand slip down from her cheek and unto his lap. He straightened up. "Maybe I will the more I am with you."

Rebekah didn't blush at the comment, she simply smiled and said, "With me, hmm? Just a friend? Someone you enjoy talking to about science and mathematics with? How can one make someone such as yourself laugh so much? Someone who is just a friend?"

George leaned closer to her, close enough to kiss her, but it was all an act to tease her. "Yes," he spoke softly. "Just a friend. A very good friend. Someone I can talk to about anything, and not worry about being judged."

"You do not judge me or my family?"

George shook his head. "I am rather jealous actually. I wish my family was more like yours." He sighed and sat straight again. "Winter is coming and it will be harder for me to see you come October, though I will try as best I can. Will you write to me though."

"Tis not proper for a lady to go chasing a man." The smile was back in her voice.

George chuckled. "I agree. Then I shall write to you every other week. And I will expect a response from you every other week I am not writing. In so doing, I will be chasing you."

"So now friends chase each other?" Rebekah spoke softly again.

George did not know what to say to that. Instead he simply instructed Rebekah to turn back around. The wind blew, causing Rebekah to shiver and wrap her cloak around her tightly. George on the other hand saw an opportunity. He slid his arm around her and pushed her back against his chest. She froze leaning against him and every muscle in her body tensed as he slid his hand to touch her arm so it would be warm in her cloak. After a few moments though she relaxed and the two continued to walk simply enjoyed the scenery.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mary's labor pains had come just a few days later. After hearing about her pains George wrote quickly to Rebekah telling her that would be a few more days until he could see her again because of his sister. But after he would bring her and her family a small bottle of wine to…well…just because.

George walked up to Ann and asked, "How long has she been in there?" He spoke as if he were the father of the child.

Ann looked at him curiously. "There you are! George! Stop! You are pacing around as if you may be the father."

"Don't say such things, Ann! You know that kind of talk can get us all in trouble." He began pacing again for two reasons, one, after being with Rebekah and her family so many and only wearing the essentials he had come to enjoy the cool breeze touching his skin. The clothes he now wore were surprisingly itchy, and hot. Two, the idea of Rebekah being in labor and going through the same pain Mary was in nearly killed him. "How long do you think it will be?"

"George, I don't know. Why are you not with father going over family business?"

"This is family business, Ann!" George hissed quietly. He dragged her into a corner, away from the doors which had midwives going in and out of them. "Our sister is having a baby. And you are standing there as if she were simply…peeling potatoes!"

"George." Ann put a hand to her brothers shoulder. "Please. Sit." He obeyed and Ann sat across from him. George was suddenly very aware of how itchy his legs were. "Breathe. My, what has gotten into lately? Not looking forward to marriage with Jane Parker that much, are you?"

"Marriage? My-my marriage! O, no!" George buried his face in his hands. "I forgot."

"Forgot! Forgot-George, have you gone mad?"

"I'm afraid I have Ann."

There was time for Ann to ask further questions. Just then their Uncle Howard walked up and asked, "Where is the king? Is he aware of your sister's condition?"

"He is," George answered as if nothing but the king's enjoyment was on his mind. "And he is very concern. I saw him earlier speaking with lawyers but it was clear he was not hearing what they were saying."

"Good. She must be churched and back in the king's bed as soon as possible."

"Uncle Howard," George grabbed the man's arm. "What if she doesn't want to?"

Uncle Howard looked at George as if he grown a second head. "Well, if she has a son that won't matter. A girl though, she had best be back in his bed. Honestly, George what's gotten into you?" And he walked away quickly.

"Yes, George," spoke Ann, "what _has _gotten into you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mary's baby had finally arrived. A girl. "I should like to call her Katherine."

"You don't like Elizabeth?" King Henry asked her. Mary did not say anything and the king seemed to not notice. "Very well." He laid Katherine back in her cradle and then he laid next to Mary and kissed her tenderly. His hand went and touched her breast, and though he was not very close to her, Mary knew his hardness was growing.

"Majesty," she smiled and pulled away from him. "I am not yet churched."

King Henry groaned. "Please, love. Touch me. I have not felt you in such a long time. The sin will be all mine."

After doing so Henry laid on his back with a smile on his face. "I cannot wait until you are churched. I shall have you back in my bed at once." He kissed her lips like a lover would. "It is so cold without you. I will come back and see you later."

"Yes, Majesty."

Not two minutes after he had left George walked in and Mary beamed at him. "George!"

"Mary!" He kissed both of her cheeks. "Where is she?"

"In the cradle."

George wasted no time. He held Katherine and cooed at her. He marveled at her toes and fingers, and played with her fat cheeks. His smile was huge. "Look at you, look. Aren't you just the sweetest little thing. You are as beautiful as your mother. Yes, you are." He looked at Mary then who was giving him a very queer look. "What?"

"N-nothing. It's just….Is uncle happy to have a girl?"

"Uncle? Happy to have another girl?" George shook his head. "No, of course not. What good is a girl to him, right?" Mary nodded and looked down at her blanket. George saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately apologized. "But look at how beautiful she is Mary. Look at what you brought into this world! Who cares if she is a gentleman or gentlewoman? Who knows? She may be as smart as any man out there!"

"George? Would this have anything to do with the nobody who is a somebody who you only have an infatuation with?"

George sighed heavily. He took a moment to put Katherine back in her cradle. "It is no use lying to you, Mary." He nodded. "Yes. This would have something to do with the infatuation with the nobody who is a somebody."

"George!" But Mary could think of nothing else to say. "What will you do. You cannot go on like this!"

"Why not?" George looked at her like a little boy would look at his mother. "Mary, why do you, I or even Ann put up with it. Let's do it! Let's make our own destinies!"

"You are mad, my brother."

"Maybe. But it almost seems worth it."

"I love the king." Mary looked down at her daughter. "I love the king," she whispered.

"Who are you trying to convince, Mary?"

Mary looked at him and could say nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George stuck around the castle for the next week. He laughed, courted, flirted and lost a bit to the king, as was custom, but in all of it he missed Rebekah and he began to wonder what he could about his engagement. Could he postpone it? For how long? And why would he want to? He had everything he needed at court, food, clothes, warmth, money. But at the same time, he found himself wanting more. Wanting the family Rebekah had. Not a family that simply made his youngest sister to be a whore. Why were they doing this again? O, right! For the Boleyn's, their star was rising! Now if only Mary could have a son they could farther than they ever imagined!

And while their star was rising, George would be married to Jane Parker, a woman he despised. And Rebekah, George hated to admit it, even to himself, but he she could easily have any good man. The thought of her lying in another man's arm after a night of passion nearly made him sick with jealousy.

What was happening to him?! Was he actually beginning to care about Rebekah and her family? No! They were friends. She was a friend he could talk to, about math and science. He could tell her about his family without having to worry about being judged. He could laugh and make fun of her, and she would simply make fun of him back. He was someone he couldn't have because this was his life, and she was, dare he think it? Too good for him.

George shook his head. No, not now. In the mean time, winter was fast approaching and his friend needed him. He would buy her family warm furs and blankets for the winter. It had been nearly two and a half weeks since George had last seen Rebekah, would she still take to him as she had been before? There was only way to find out.

The court was currently watching tennis matches, so George had a few hours before anyone would miss him. He set off on his horse and rode to the little school house. Once there he heard banging on the inside, like a hammer, and after seeing that there were no children, he assumed it was ok to walk in.

"Rebekah?" he called before the door had even opened.

"Thank you, Damien. Thank you, father. I'll put up the boards."

"Are you sure, dear?" Mr. Swift spoke to his daughter.

Damien looked at George and simply greeted him with a nod of his head.

"Yes, father. Besides," she looked over his shoulder. Mr. Swift turned his head to see George standing there and then looked back at Rebekah. "I should like to speak with him alone about that."

George set his bundle on the ground.

"Very well then. Come on, Damien."

Damien looked at Rebekah who simply smiled. "Very well, then. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Mr. Swift gave George a small bow and smiled at him as he walked out, in hopes to try and be polite. Damien did not so much as look at George. "Odd," George muttered to himself. He looked back to the front of the school house and saw Rebekah putting a few things into some crates. He walked towards her, very much aware of the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

"May I help."

"No thank you." Rebekah did not even look at him. She simply went to the windows and began to put boards onto hooks. "Rebekah what are you doing?"

"Winter is coming. The children will not always be able to make it here. This is the time of year when they need to help their parents prepare for it. Store meat and vegetables you know."

"Let me help." And he was more than happy to do it but Rebekah simply pushed him away.

"No, that's alright. I can do it."

She was about to walk to the next window but George grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Rebekah," he spoke softly but still with much concern. "What is wrong. Please tell me."

Rebekah wasted no time. "You're engaged!"

"W-what?"

"And all this time I thought…" She picked up a board and shook her head. "I don't know what I thought." She placed onto the hooks.

"Wait, Rebekah, I was going to tell you."

"When, George? Afterwards! Well, better late than never I suppose, right?"

Had George not already been intrigued by Rebekah and her family he may have slapped her for the way she was talking to him right then. But he was different around her.

"Rebekah, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure." She put another board up. "Still have to do the outside," she muttered to herself.

"Rebekah, please!" George raised his voice, but not in anger, in urgency. She turned to him and the look she was giving him nearly made George die. She had tears in her eyes. Something she had not meant to happen. "Listen to me." She did not say anything. "Am I engaged, yes." One tear fell down her cheek. George took her hand in his. She wanted to pull away but didn't. "But, it's not by my will, my family arranged it. I- I really don't think I want it anymore. You make me feel…like me. And I think I want a way out of it."

"What you did was wrong George!" Another tear fell down her cheek and she yanked her hand away. Her lips were shaking now.

"Yes! It was wrong!" He took a step closer to her. "But, please, understand. When I am with you, I want nothing more than that."

"And when you are at court, with your wife to be?"

George knew it was a bad idea but he chuckled anyway. This only caused more tears to fall down Rebekah's face and he had to hold her waist to keep her where she was. "I don't even like her, not even a little. I want to get out of it. I want a prettier wife for one. I want a noble wife. A good wife."

"How could you even know what a noble and good wife is when you are not such a man yourself?" She put her hands to his arms to push him away but he only held on tighter and brought her closer to him, and her hands stayed where they were.

"That was bold."

"Your actions are just the same."

"And this is exactly why I want more of you. You put me in my place with out making such a huge fuss, you are strong and intelligent and very beautiful indeed." Rebekah relaxed in his arms. "I don't want this marriage. I want a way out of it. I will speak with my uncle tonight. In the mean time…" He let go of her and Rebekah was suddenly aware of the cold air around her. He grabbed the bundle of blankets and set them down beside her. Her eyes widened at the rich fabrics, colors and furs. "These are for you and your family. There is more by the horse."

"I cannot take these as an apology. I will not take them in fact."

"They are not an apology." Rebekah looked at him. He took her hands in his and spoke softly. "This wasn't the way I wanted it to go. I have never been so honest with anyone except you, so please believe when I say that this is my apology.

And before she knew it his lips were on hers. His kiss was soft and not very demanding at all, it was sweet, she was sweet, a little hesitant at first but in no time at all, she was kissing him back. Her arms went around his neck and his grip tightened on her so that Rebekah could feel his hardness. George forgot about the fact she could feel him, normally he wore layer on top of layer.

"George-"

"No, please don't talk now, love."

He pushed her against a wall and felt her breast against his chest which only made him harder. His kisses became more demanding, and she was responding more than he expected she would. It took all he had to make sure his lips didn't do beyond her jaw bone.

"George-"

"I know." He stopped kissing her and simply gave her few pecks on her cheeks, nose and eyelids. "I know. I'm sorry. You want to wait. And I want what you want." He kissed her lips gently.

Her arms were still around him. "Do you?" she asked and kissed his chin.

"No." He admitted with his arms still around her waist holding her against himself. He was still hard. "No, I want you right now. But, I respect you. And I want to wait till you are ready. It is torture wanting you like an animal. But I can do it."

"Your-your wife, she-"

"She is not my wife. Nor will she be."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George dared to barge into his uncle study the very next morning. "Uncle, please, hear me out!"

"Close the door boy! What in god's name has gotten into you?"

George knew it was impossible for him to cancel the marriage but at least he could buy himself some time. "I need another six months to wait for my marriage to go through."

"Six months? George"-

"All together I need to wait eighteen months."

"Why?"

George said the only thing that his uncle, and most men would understand. "I just…there's still some things I would like to do before hand." He felt bile in his throat. "Do you understand me, uncle? Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

His uncle simply smiled. "You truly are a Boleyn, boy! Going after your desires! I cannot promise six months, but I can give you an extra three. After that, it is time to tie the knot."

"Three."

"Will that be enough time to satisfy your uh-needs?"

George forced himself to smile. "Whatever extra time you give me dear uncle is more than I need."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Own It

Chapter-4

October-November

Mary was back in the king's bed in no time. And though King Henry had told her time and time again that he still loved her, she could not help but notice that every now and then his attention would waiver over to Ann who laughed and flirted like a true Howard and Boleyn indeed. She cocked her head just the right way and parted her lips just enough when talking but was still able to make all her words seducing. All the while, Mary had to pretend not to notice. But then when night fell and all was quiet in the castle, -

"What are you doing!"

Ann turned her head in the most beautiful, seductive way ever. "Whatever do you mean, dear sister?"

"Don't toy with me, Ann. You're trying to take the king from me."

"I am doing the same thing with everyone, Mary. Trust me, the king is just another man to me. The only difference between him and the others is that his word is law."

And that was all she said, because just then, George walked in. He looked at Mary and the two sisters could not help but notice the look of shame on his face.

"George, what is it?"

They both walked up to him but George looked at Mary. "He wants you. Now."

"Of course he does," Ann rolled her eyes.

"Are you well?" George's concern was genuine. "You do not have to go if you are not well. I can let him know."

"What do you mean?" Ann did not even give Mary a chance to speak. "Of course she is well enough. Mary, put on your robe and get into his bed."

"Since when do you care so much?" Mary asked, getting on her robe like she was told.

"Since I've wanted to see our family rise. Now open your legs and give us a son!"

"Ann!" George hissed and Ann turned her head in that gesture that made every man want to take her . Well, every man except George. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"A little soft spot for, Mary? Why? All of a sudden!" Mary was not sure if Ann was mad at the fact that George was sticking up for her or if she was simply mad because she was not yet married and had no man to turn to.

"A little respect!" George spat. And he spoke to Mary as if Ann wasn't in the room. "Are you sure you are well?"

"Yes, of course." She took George's arm and walked with him to the king's rooms. As they walked down the halls, Mary asked, "George, is everything all right?"

He sighed and then smiled at her. "I don't know, Mary."

They arrived at the king's door and George took one last look at his sister as if to plead something. But he dare not go against his family. "Mary."

"Yes?"

"I do love you, like any good brother should."

Mary smiled. "I love you to. Like any good sister should. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"I should like that."

George sat down on the bench and pretended to not hear his the king's groans of satisfaction while he laid with his sister.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weather was quickly getting cold and because it was getting harder for George to go see Rebekah he did what he could by sending her warm bread. He had begun to write to her promising he would see her soon, and if he did not come with in the next four days she could surely begin looking for love else where. He hoped she would see the humor in such a bold statement. He also explained to her that he would tell her everything about his marriage when he saw her in person. It was too risky on paper.

Jane Parker was more annoying than ever in the next ten days that went by. George longed for the simplicity of Rebekah's family, and he found himself longing for her intelligence, the men he did speak with he noticed, had a tendency to throw around dirty jokes towards women. Since he had met Rebekah, George had taken a different view on women. Not all of them were simply interested in fancy clothes and pretty flowers, though he knew that was always a way to get their attention, but come to find out, also through his sister Mary, they wanted to love and to be loved.

"My Lord," Jane bowed to her future husband. "I have heard that you wish to postpone our wedding?"

"Yes." George's tone was anything but polite. "There are some things I need to figure out before I marry."

"Such as?"

"You are not my wife yet, madam. I do not have to tell you everything."

"Aye," Jane agreed. "So when I am your wife, you will not have a choice but to tell me everything."

"So that you can go and tell the whole court."

"I would never do such a thing, my Lord." She sounded sincere, and a bit hurt at George's remark. She looked at him straight in the eye. "I am curious though, you spend more time with your sister's and your horse than you do with me, shouldn't you want to get to know your wife to be."

"When you are my wife, I will get to know you. Excuse me."

Another day of courtly gossip. The only woman George was interested in speaking with was the queen herself, and that is just what he did. "George!" Queen Katherine sounded surprised. "You're still here!"

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed low to her. "Where else should I be?"

"You have been on your horse so much lately."

George smiled. "I have indeed, your Majesty. I love riding. I just need to get out a bit more before it gets too cold. Would your majesty mind if I did so today?"

She smiled brightly at him, and for a moment, looked like a young maiden in love. "Of course not, George. Go and have fun!"

George did not hesitate a moment. He bowed, not missing the looked Queen Katherine was giving to Mary and her husband who were dancing together. He was suddenly craving Rebekah's kiss too much to care though, as hard as that feeling was.

He rode out on his horse with out putting a saddle on her. It was six fifteen when he had finally arrived but it was only to find out that she was at the bath house getting ready for her shift.

"She is still working there?" George asked Elizabeth, Rebekah's youngest sister.

"Yes, sir," the little twelve year old answered.

"Do you know why, darling?"

"To make some extra money, of course, sir, winter is coming. Things will be a little harder to come by."

George nodded. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Come on!" He tapped his horse lightly and began to make his way towards the bath house. After tying his horse to a pole he walked in. No one was there except for Rebekah who was behind the counter. George assumed the owner and his wife were cleaning the rest of the rooms.

"George!" Rebekah gasped when she saw him.

George could not control himself. He was suddenly overcome with joy. He ran over to the bar, jumped over the long table and took her in his arms and held her. Rebekah held him back.

"Hullo!" she laughed.

He pulled away from her. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask? George?" He was looking all around the room. "George?!"

"Yes, what?"

"What's wrong? Here have a glass of whiskey. It will help." Rebekah handed the glass to him and was about to reach for the bottle when all of a sudden George set the glass down hard on the table took her up in his arms and kissed her right on her lips.

"I've…missed you!" he spoke between kisses. He kissed her hair, cheeks, lips and he dared to kiss her once or twice on her neck.

"George!" Rebekah laughed again and finally held him a bit away from her. "What's gotten into you. Since when do friends miss each other that much?"

George's voice was suddenly low. "I think it's obvious that we are more than friends, Rebekah."

The smile from her face was suddenly gone and Rebekah spoke sternly, "George, you know you can't be saying things like that!" She picked up a rag and began wiping the table.

"Why?"

"Be cause you are still _engaged_, George! You can't be with someone who is _supposed _to be your wife and then have feelings for someone else on the side."

"What if I don't want her to be my wife?"

Rebekah stopped and starred at him. "What?"

"Rebekah, I don't want to marry, Jane."

"So that's her name? What do you plan on doing about it, George?" George went silent. What _could _he do about it? Rebekah went on, " Postpone, that's great! It only leaves us more time to torture ourselves. But in the end, there is no way out of this for you. Unless you make it!"

"I _will _get out of it!" It was true even to his own ears.

"And then what?" Rebekah sighed and shook her head. "George, even if you do get out of your marriage _then _what do you do? You are a somebody. A courtier to Queen Katherine herself. And I am nothing but a girl who is trying to do the impossible. Teach, and be myself, someone who loves math and science, but no man would have such a woman as me. I am nothing."

"Don't say that!" George's voice was suddenly passionate. He grabbed Rebekah's hands. "Please don't ever say that. You are everything! Smart, and beautiful and passionate. And you love children and your family. And I love that you don't need gossip to make your life complete." He laughed at the last part. "I would love to have a woman like you."

"Then have me," Rebekah whispered and starred at him with so much love. "Come from court." George simply starred at her. Rebekah shook her head, stepped back and looked at the ground. "Forgive me, My Lord." She turned and looked over her shoulder. "It was all foolish talk from a young maiden. Nothing more."

George came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. There was a smile his voice when he spoke, "I know foolish talk when I hear it," he whispered close to her ear. "It is abundant at court. Understand when I say that that definitely was not foolish talk."

She turned to faced him and he kissed her lips gently. "I don't want my home to be at court. And I will find a way out of it." She turned to face him. "In the mean time…" his hands laid on her cheeks.

"You're still engaged. I cannot do this to another woman."

"Please do not think of her. Kiss me."

And she did. Ever cell in her body told her not to, but she did. He was engaged, whether he liked to pretend he wasn't or not, he was still promised to another woman. But his lips felt so good on hers and his tongue was suddenly in her mouth. George was surprised to find her only kissing him harder, he was growing, but she wouldn't be able to tell this time.

"George," Rebekah breathed. "Please stop."

He did and looked at her. "Give me some time to look over my sister, Mary. I need to make sure she will be safe."

"She is still with the king?"

George hung his head in shame. "Aye. You do not tell the king no, he tells you no."

Rebekah nodded. "I understand that."

"Then I hope you also understand why I cannot leave my sister. I love her very much and I just need to watch over her."

"You cannot watch over her forever, you know?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was no secret in court that Mary was once again in the King's bed. Her daughter Katherine was away at her family's home and she had to pretend it did not bother her. Ann was the life of the court with her smile, charm and wit. She was beginning to amuse the king even, but it was always Mary who smile at him as if she were still a virgin and get his attention back to her. George saw the competition between his sisters and it made him sick to know that was his uncle's doing. But, Mary was getting older, she needed to learn to think for yourself. How long could George continue to watch over her? And even if something were to happen, what could he do about it? Everybody was a nobody when it came to what the king had spoken.

On the one hand he should be happy, his pension had risen and his the Boleyn's were the king's favorite. But, on the other hand, he missed someone holding him and enjoying his company just because he was George…himself…not some rich fellow who had the king's favor.

"George!" King Henry shouted one day.

"Majesty!" George smiled and bowed, and acted like he wanted nothing else in the world but to kiss his majesty's feet.

"How now, George?"

"Very well, thank you, Majesty. And yourself?"

"Quite well, indeed."

"I can see that."

"What are you doing walking alone out here, George? Your future wife already annoying you?" Henry joked.

George laughed. "O, no. I simply had to get out and enjoy the crisp air." George took a deep breath. "It's just…nice."

"Nice!" King Henry laughed out loud. "And here the queen was telling me how poetic you are!" George laughed at that. "Come, there is a tennis tournament and I want you to be my partner!"

"Of course, majesty! I would not think anyone else would make a better partner."

On their way to the tennis courts George could not help but to think of all of the king's people who were starving, picking up scrapes and just getting by, and here their king was playing games like a child. Completely oblivious to his own people. George was once again wishing for the reality of Rebekah and her family. Why didn't he just leave!

"I've heard you have postponed your wedding," the king spoke without warning.

George tried to keep his voice calm. "I-I did, sir, yes." It didn't quite work that way.

"May I ask why?"

George stopped walking. He figured the best way to explain himself would be through flattery. "Your Majesty, you have far more experience in fighting, politics, and…women…" the king laughed, "then I will ever have."

"Ah!" Henry put his arm around George. He was only about four or six older than the king, and if anything George was growing up faster than Henry was. But saying such things could cost one their head. "What is your question about women then there, George?"

"What if I were to meet someone?" King Henry looked at George and he breathed easier knowing that the king simply looked at him with curiosity instead of such a hard look. "Someone whom I was more…compatible with?"

The King set his hands on George's shoulder's and smiled broadly. Then he spoke as if he had years of experience. "George, when you meet someone you are more compatible with, go. You have my blessing. God knows I wish I would have met her before I married."

George was not sure what the king met by "her." He simply smiled and took that as kingly permission to do as he pleased.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, George had gone into his sister's room to fetch Mary. "Only if you wish. I will tell him you are unwell," he had said again, it was becoming habit. He truly only wanted Mary to go if she was willing.

"I'll go. One moment." She began to wash herself.

George could see even without turning that Ann was flipping her hair this way and that in such a manner that made her breast nearly expose themselves. Her gown was so loose he George wondered if she had even bothered to tie it. The fourth time she had flipped her hair and her gown really had nearly fallen off George finally hissed, "Would you stop _that_!" Ann looked at him with a challenging gaze. Mary looked at George with her usual concerned look. "God, Ann! Yes, we all know you are a very beautiful woman. You do not have to flaunt it! Especially in front of me, for god sakes, I am your own brother!"

Ann walked up to him. George swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes moved around her hips, to her breast, lips, and then finally her dark, dark eyes.

"You would have me though, wouldn't you, George? Every other man wants me." Ann looked at Mary. "I could not help but notice his majesty glance at me one or twice today."

"And yet he still calls for me."

"You make yourself a whore!" Ann hissed. She looked back at George and took a step closer to him.

It was nearly like resisting the devil himself. Tempting, but George answered, without even realizing it himself, "No. I would not have you. You are my sister. And even if you weren't, there is someone. Come, quick Mary. We cannot keep his majesty waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't Own It

Last Week of December and the Beginning of January

Mary fell down to the ground and breathed in and out hard. Could it be? Could she once again be with child? So soon! Mary shook her head. "It's only been a few days," she said to herself. "It means nothing." Should she tell her mother? No. Not yet. If she were wrong, they would only tell her to try harder. Of course saying, "How much harder can I try?!" Was totally out of the question. Mary shook her head. No use trying to talk some sense into her family. She picked herself up and walked to the great hall for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the morning one could find George starring out the window of the room he shared with three other young men at the falling snow. It was lunch time and he found himself to not be very hungry. He missed Rebekah a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Queen Katherine walked down her halls she was only with George and Ann and Mary behind her, she noticed that everyone kept their bows a little longer, so as to hope to not offend the queen while also bowing to Mary. She also noticed that there were many women in her castle getting ready to give birth to their own children. She was not jealous, just simply observant of this. She stopped walking and turned to George.

"Dear, George," she began without looking at him, "are you aware of all the women and their conditions this season?"

George, trying to be polite, replied, "What ever do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"Look around." All three of the Boleyn's did so absent mindedly. Then the queen turned to Ann. Mary, without thinking about it, put a hand to her own belly but then quickly put it beside her. If there was one things she could control in her life, it was when she chose to tell everyone that she may possibly be with child. "Many of the women here are near their time."

George was embarrassed, but he agreed to what her majesty said. "May I ask why Your Majesty is bringing this up?"

"We do not have any where near enough midwives." The Boleyn's were not sure if the queen was talking to them or to herself. Then she turned to George. "George," she spoke, "I know it is much to ask, but you would please go to the people and find us a few more midwives. I am worried for the women of my court. I only want a few more midwives. Good women."

George bowed. "Right away your majesty."

"I shall let your uncle know where you have gone. And I will let the king know. And let whoever you bring back that she shall be well cared for and paid of course. They will have a room with the lady's should their time come during the night."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

George went to the first woman he could think of who would be more than qualified to assist in the king's courts. Of course, convincing her parents and family was a different story.

"The courts!" Mr. Swift gasped.

"She'll not go!" Damien shouted.

"Let me explain," George tried.

"No!" Damien was up and out of his chair. He walked behind Rebekah who was as much as part of this conversation as the men were. Mr. Swift insisted that his wife and daughters be as much part of the meeting as he, George and Damien were. George found this to be a little strange, but he took to these types of ideas the more and more he was around the Swifts.

"Damien, please!" Mr. Swift tried, but he was not very keen on the idea.

"She will only be at the courts for two, three months tops. She'll be well cared for and paid of course."

"And then what happens when the king sees her and wants to keep her there, then what!" Damien snapped. "She is a very beautiful girl." Damien glared at George. "As you can plainly see."

Rebekah stood up. "I would see to it that no one touched her," George spoke before she could get a word in."

"Damien?" Rebekah tried.

"Aye! You'll tell him no like everyone else."

"I'll not have my daughter be used! By any man!"

"Father!"

Mr. Swift spoke strongly, "A corrupt court is no place for a woman of God!"

"Darling, hush!" Mrs. Swift tried.

"She will be paid!"

"For what works exactly?"

"Everyone!" Rebekah finally shouted, she demanded attention. "Father, Mother, Maria, Damien, Elizabeth…" Everyone looked at her. "Please. We can already tell it is going to be a rough winter. The school house took all of my money. And there will not be much business where I work." No one spoke about where Rebekah worked in front of Elizabeth.

"There are rumors that the king tends to be lustful," Mr. Swift spoke kindly to his daughter. "I'll not have him lust after my daughter." George looked down at the ground. This action did not go unnoticed by Rebekah's sisters and mother.

Rebekah put a hand on her father's shoulder. "Father, you know I will give my life before disobeying God. And if the king does lust after me, I will tell him no."

"He will have you killed! The king does not take such an answer so lightly."

"Then pray for me. Our family needs this. And…" She looked at Damien. "I trust George. Besides, it is not for the king, the queen has made this request. And she is a good woman."

"I can request that you work personally for her ladies," George offered.

"You can request it, but can you promise it?" Mrs. Swift spoke up.

"If for some reason the queen says no, I will bring her back to you by tonight. I will bring her straight to the queen right away."

"Mother, father, please. Let me try and help our family."

"A man provides for the family," Damien spoke. "Not the woman." He spoke to Rebekah's father, "Please, sir, can't you see-"

"I see, Damien, I see." Mr. Swift sighed. He looked at the table and shook his head, then back to his daughter. "It would be a step up from working where you are now."

"Father, you can't-"

"Go, Rebekah. Send us what you can, please. And our friends, they need help to."

Rebekah nodded, kissed her father and went to pack her things. When she was back, with only her cape, and a couple of extra skirts she noticed the awkward silence in the room. George walked up to her and took the skirts she held from her hands.

"Understand George," Rebekah began, "I am doing this for my family and to honor my queen's request. I am no way interested in getting closer than I already I am to you."

George stood up straight. "I am also only honoring my queen. And if it turns out that your services are not needed, I will bring you straight home." Though he was more than excited at having her close to him in the courts, and he hoped to God that the queen would need her services. "And no man will touch you."

"Of course not."

Rebekah walked right past him, she kissed each member of her family and then walked out the door to the carriage that awaited for her and George. She pulled her hood up against the wind and walked quickly to the carriage. Once behind the rich curtains she removed her hood and looked at the other three women.

"Hullo," she greeted. George got into the carriage. He wasn't sure if he should be excited to be sitting so close to Rebekah or nervous.

"Rebekah," he began, "this is Georgia," George waved his hand to a red headed woman who seemed to a few years older than her. "Clara," he pointed to a woman with salt and pepper hair. The carriage began moving. "And Brittany," he waved his hand to a very pretty blonde, who seemed middle aged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once at the castle, George kept his word. He took Rebekah, Georgia, Clara and Brittany all to the queens rooms. Jane Parker met her husband to be in the hall ways and bowed low to him. George, not missing beat, bowed back and said, "Please, good woman, I have to take these midwives to Queen Katherine. They are here at her request."

"Of course my Lord." Jane Parker bowed once again and let them pass. She was careful to keep the disapproving look off her face. She watched Rebekah walked by and could not help but notice her youthfulness.

"Your Majesty!" George bowed low to Queen Katherine when he saw her, and the women behind him followed suit.

"George," she smiled kindly. "I am glad to see you back before dinner."

George looked up and stood, Rebekah and the others followed his example. "I was in such a rush to see Your Majesty. No one can stay from you for too long."

"Of course. Are these the lady's you have found?"

"Yes, ma'am. But, your majesty, before I forget, forgive me-" he bowed again, "Rebekah Swift-" George motioned to her and Rebekah stepped forward. "Daughter of Henry and Marissa Swift. She has come highly recommended. May I suggest that she stay with some of your lady's who are now preparing for their lying in? I can assure you, your majesty she will only give you the best."

Queen Katherine looked at Rebekah who bowed her head and then slowly lifted it up. "And what makes you qualified?"

Rebekah spoke without shaking. "My mother is midwife, majesty. I have seen more than one-hundred births, and there is nothing that can surprise me now. I know medicine for a woman in labor and I can stop bleeding, usually that is, Your Majesty."

"You speak with such confidence."

"Yes." Rebekah looked down. "Forgive me Your Majesty. I am afraid I take after my father in some ways."

Queen Katherine smiled. "Rebekah?" Rebekah looked up. "I should like no one else to be with my lady's then someone who shows confidence in what they say. Ann?" Ann Boleyn stepped forward. "Would you please take Rebekah to my lady's? She shall be in charge of the three that are preparing for their time."

Rebekah did not flinch. She could handle it. A blonde woman suddenly starred at her as if discovering something so new, so useful and yet, so horrific. She had blue eyes and full lips. She shared the same nose and eye shape as, the woman, Ann, who was now leading Rebekah away. "This way. The queen does not like to have her lady's too far from her. And she will be expecting you to report on their condition every six hours during the day."

"Of course."

Ann opened the doors to the first room. It was dark and stuffy. A blonde woman was resting. Her fat belly ready to pop. She lifted her head and smiled to Ann. "Lady Margaret, this is Rebekah, she is going to be yours and the other two lady's head midwife. She is one of the best I am told."

Lady Margaret sighed. "Rebekah?" Rebekah walked quickly to the woman side with a small smile on her face. She rubbed her golden hair back. There were tears in the woman's eyes. "Please. I am in so much pain. Can you help me?"

Rebekah nodded. "I will. Please, my Lady. Let me go check on the others and see what they may need."

"Of course. Do hurry, though."

"Yes." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Ann walked into the room, and walked to another set of doors that were also made to look like the wall, she opened them and Rebekah followed, closing the doors behind her. The woman, a brunette, with very large breast due to her pregnancy, was sleeping peacefully it seemed.

"This is Lady Sophia. She'll not be of much trouble during the day, because she sleeps. But at night, she wants everyone and their grandmother at her beck and call. Don't worry. Just tell anyone you may meet in the halls after hours that you are doing so for Lady Sophia and they will understand."

Rebekah nodded. Her and Ann walked through another set of doors that were decorated to look like the walls and they saw a woman with hair as dark as the night sky humming to herself and sewing. She looked at the two. "Lady Ann!" she smiled. And…?"

"Lady Rose, this is Rebekah, she has been assigned as your head midwife."

"O, very good."

"Can I get you anything, Lady Rose?" Rebekah asked.

"O, maybe some sweets?" Lady Rose suggested. "A chocolate one?"

Rebekah giggled. "You must certainly be having a girl?"

Ann looked crossly at Rebekah but Lady Rose smiled. "O, no! I am simply having a boy who has a sweet tooth. Lord, I pray he will not be as big as his father."

Rebekah smiled. "I will be back with those sweets for you ma'am."

"Thank you, dear! I shall certainly give the king and queen a good report of you."

"Thank you, my lady."

Ann and Rebecca walked out. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" Ann hissed.

"I beg your-"

"These women are all with their first child. And what good will their children be if they are girls."

"There will be more mid wives?" Rebekah suggested with a smile but Ann simply starred at her. It suddenly occurred to Rebekah that court may not be the best place for her to be herself.

"Just do your duty."

"Of course," Rebekah bowed to Ann who walked didn't notice the gesture at all as she walked away.

Rebekah took in a deep breath and sighed. "What have I done?" she spoke to herself.

"O-!" A hand suddenly covered Rebekah's mouth and she was dragged into a dark corridor.

"Shh! It's me!"

Rebekah turned as the hand moved away from her mouth. "George!" she gasped lowly. "George, please, forgive me for the way I talked to you earlier."

"Shh! Listen to Rebekah there is not much time. I am going to keep my word and watch over you closely."

"Your wife is here though!"

"But she does not know you. Please, keep to your duties. And do not talk to anyone unless necessary or above all, unless spoken to."

"George I'm-"

"And even above that!" George continued. "Stay out of the king's sight." Rebekah starred at him. "I'll not have him have you like he does my sister. You are too good for any man Rebekah. Even for me."

"George-"

"We'll talk more later tonight."

And as quick as he had come he had gone, in with the crowds that were passing through the halls. Rebekah, suddenly remembering Lady Margaret went back to her room and started a fire. She dressed her Lady up in warmer clothes.

"Winter is a hard time to be having a child."

"I know it," Lady Margaret spoke. "Thank you, dear. What are you doing with the fire."

"I am going to heat some pans and place them under your back. It will relax your muscles."

"Clever idea. Will it work?"

"It had for all the other times I have watched my mother do her duty as a mid wife."

There was a knock at the door and Lady Margaret nodded so that Rebekah could open it. A man poked his head inside.

"Darling?" he called.

"Husband!"

"Margaret!" A very tall man with sandy blonde hair walked swiftly into the room. He grabbed his wife's hand and kissed them, then kissed her lips. He looked at Rebekah and asked, "You surely would allow a husband to see his bid ridden wife? Or are you to very keen on following the rules?"

Rebekah shook her head. "I should like my husband to come and see me when I am preparing to have children. I should think it would be good for a child to be around so much love before it is born."

"I agree. Aren't you married, child?"

"No," Lady Margaret answered for Rebekah. "Pity though. So pretty and so smart. So kind to. She seems almost too good for a man."

"Aye." Lady Margaret's husband looked at her. "Give us some time Rebekah, please?" he spoke with out looking at her.

"Of course, my Lord. Let me just put these pots underneath her. It will help with the pain in her back."

"Let me do it!"

"My Lord?"

"I should like to help my wife as much as possible in her time of need."

Rebekah smiled at the man and then she looked to Lady Margaret, "I shall consider myself very lucky if I ever find half of the man you have gotten, my Lady." She bowed her head. "Call if you need anything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three nights later Lady Rose was giving birth. Rebekah found it strange that the woman should be more than overjoyed while going through her pains. Instead of crying, she laughed and praised God. Rebekah assumed that this was how some women acted when giving birth to simply ease the pain.

Lady Rose spoke excitedly, "I have pains! Does that mean-AHHH! MY CHILD! HE IS COMING! HAHAHA!" She sounded like a mad woman.

It was a surprisingly quick and easy birth. Rebekah could not believe it. All the other women that she had been with who had her first child cried, cursed, and were in fear the whole time. Not this woman. As soon as her baby was born Rebekah watched how she sucked on the infants nose and then spit. No one else seemed to have noticed because they were too busy cleaning. Rebekah, however walked up to the woman and was about to take the child to clean him but the woman help him as if her boy were some sort of favorite toy.

"Please, let me clean him." She looked at her son and began to wipe his little, soft head. "So many times, so many times," she muttered to herself and Rebekah decided it would be best to simply help clean.

Eight hours, the room was clean of blood, and people. Rebekah walked into Lady Rose's room and asked if she need anything. She was still holding her child.

"My Lady?" Rebekah knelt beside the bed.

Lady Rose spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you know how much I prayed for a son?" Rebekah was not sure if she should answer or not. "All day, every day. I stayed in joy because I knew God had heard my prayers. And look!" She smiled. And then she began to say things that Rebekah did not want to hear. "I killed the others. I had to fake my own virginity after killing the others but look, God has forgiven me. He has, he has. I have my husband's favor and God's. What more could a woman want?"

Rebekah decided it would be best to back out of the room and never walk into it again. Her work there was done anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebekah had been in service to the Queen's Ladies for only a week and she was exhausted. She missed her family and now, in her own small room she was finally able to write to them. She told them about her work and assured her father that because of all she had been doing no man had even had the chance to as so much as glance her way and she hadn't even seen the king yet.

There was a sudden knock at her door. "Yes?" she called. A tall man walked in. "George!"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I had to see how you were doing."

"Fine, thank you, now please, leave!"

"Have you come to dislike me already?"

"On the contrary sir." There was a silence between them. "I have come to like you everyday, even more, since I've been here. I see you walking with the men and discussing things to help the kingdom, and not just the king." She smiled. "It's nice to know that someone here has remembered the common people. But let's be serious!"

George walked up to her with a smile but still left some space between them. "You have come to like me more?" He had a smile on his face like a little boy would.

"Yes! Now go before you get us both into trouble. One of my mistresses may call and it would be nice to get some sleep for once."

"Please do not send me away just yet."

"What if Ann walks in?"

"Ann?"

"Your sister! You two look exactly alike!"

"Rebekah?" George whispered, completely disregarding what she had said, and he took another step so he could snake an arm around her waist. "May I just have one kiss?"

Rebekah answered him by tilting her head up and kissing him softly. George kissed her back.

"Just one." They kissed again. "This is wrong when your wife to be is so near," Rebekah whispered. Her mouth was still on his.

"She'll not be my wife." George kissed her harder and her arms wrapped around his neck. His hand traced her curvy sides and swept over her butt. He pushed her onto her desk and Rebekah wrapped her legs around him, their lips never broke apart. George kissed Rebekah's neck and without realizing it, he began to push up her skirts.

"George!" Rebekah shouted, louder than she had meant to the moment her skirts were above her knees.

He stopped. "What?" His lips were on her neck.

"Please, I don't want this," and she pushed him away gently.

George looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes tightly. "Gosh, woman!" he groaned.

"I did not ask you to come here!"

"I know!" He looked at her. "I know." He sighed. "And I am sorry." He pulled her skirts back down. "It's just, with you so near. I can hardly stand it. It makes me nervous."

"What does?"

"You being around court. The moment the last one of your mistresses has given birth I will take you home. I thought you coming here would be a good thing, help your family. I thought I should like seeing you everyday. But I haven't. And instead of being happy you are here I am simply nervous for your well being. No man has seen you yet have they?"

Rebekah shook her head. "No. I am hardly ever out of the rooms. Lady Sophia keeps me busy when every one is asleep. No, George, no one has seen me. I suspect my mistresses time is near. I will be leaving soon."

George nodded. "I know. So I have but a few days to simply stare at you all day?" He smiled.

"What?" Rebekah laughed.

"I see you every time I get the chance."

" A Stalker?" Rebekah laughed.

"No." George's tone was very serious. "A man who is very much in love and also in very much fear day and night because this is a court that knows nothing of love, just lust."

"Love?"

"Yes, Rebekah. I love you. And I am going to get out of this marriage and away from this court, one way or another. Because I love you."

He kissed her gently and Rebekah found herself wishing that George would stay in her bed that night.

"I bid you goodnight, my Lady."

"Good night sir."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady Sophia's birth the following morning was easy, but Lady Margaret, who went into labor that night had a fairly difficult time.

"There's too much bleeding!" one midwife called out.

"She'll tear!"

Lady Margaret screamed.

"She'll die, Rebekah!"

"No woman shall die here today! I need more sheets," Rebekah spoke like a man in charge. None of the other lady's were used to this. "GO!" Lady Margaret screamed. "The baby is coming whether we are ready or not. PUSH!"

It only took four minutes for the baby to finally make her way into the world, but it felt like years had gone by. Lady Margaret sighed and passed out on the bed. "Take the, baby! Clean her." Rebekah rushed to the woman and put her head to her chest to see if she was breathing.

"O." The woman groaned opening her eyes. "My baby?"

"A beautiful, healthy girl with eyes as beautiful as yours, my lady."

"May I see her?"

"Of course?"

Rebekah finished drying off the new born and gave her to her mother, while she continued cleaning. An hour later the room was cleared and Rebekah was still doing everything she could to make sure her Lady would heal properly and to see that she was comfortable. She had new sheets, warm water and pans, the bleeding had not stopped, but it was becoming less and less and there was fruit and vegetables.

"Husband!"

"O! My beautiful wife. I have hear the news that you have given us an equally beautiful daughter. May I see her?"

"Of course." Rebekah was about to walk out but Lady Margaret called after her. "Rebekah!"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"I shall see to it that queen knows of how you acted this night. You should have some type of permanent position in the court."

"My Lady-!"

"I have high favor with the queen. We have known each other for many years. There is no reason why she will not turn me down."

"My Lady. I thank you for such a generous offer. But I miss my family ma'am. I am going to go back to them tomorrow night."

Lady Margaret's husband heard her and turned to Rebekah. "You are a bold girl."

"I've been called that sir. But I do miss my family."

"I should think a young maiden would want nothing else than her family. Nevertheless, we will see that you are well paid. And we will try to find a place for you here at court still."

Rebekah bowed and was very careful to hide her sudden anxiety. "I simply want to make sure everyone is healthy." She walked to her room but not before bumping in to none other than Mary Boleyn. "O! Ma'am." She bowed.

"Yes?" Mary sounded a bit annoyed that a common midwife wanted to speak to her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you is all."

"Congratulate me?"

"I know this bold." Rebekah looked to the ground and turned red. "But it is very easy to tell when a woman is keeping such an intimate secret." She looked at Mary who looked nervous. "O, I won't tell anyone. But, congratulations. You look like you will make a fine mother."

Mary straightened up. "Well, thank you." And she quickly walked away from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebekah practically ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She would not stay. Not at a court that was full of lust and greed. She quickly began to pack her things. There came a knock at her door. "What now?" she groaned and went to answer it. "George!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "George you have to help me!"

"What is it? Has someone touched you?"

"No! No!" There were tears in her eyes. "I…My Lady. Lady Margaret. She-She wants to keep me here at court!" She began to cry and George held her and stroked her hair. "George I shan't stay at court. Not here. Not with you so close and so much at stake."

George pulled back and looked at her with a smile. "I should like to see you everyday."

"At a court that is more like a prison!"

George held her again. "You will not have to stay here. The Shield's may have the queen's favor. But I have the king's, and he is above everyone. I'll not have you stay at this court longer than you have to. Rebekah," he pulled back so he could see her face again. "I will write to your father and explain everything to him. You rest."

George went to walk away but Rebekah held on to him. "Would you stay with me until I fall asleep? Please?"

"Stay with you?" George repeated.

"I don't want to be alone. I miss my family George. It would be nice to have someone near. Someone I can trust."

"You trust me?"

"Of course I do."

George starred at her. "You know what can happen when two people lye next to each other?"

"I won't undress. I will sleep in my dress."

George had been wondering what it felt like to lay next to Rebekah. "This court is corrupting you."

"No it's not. You do not have to hold me. And I did not ask you to sleep with me."

George shook his head. "Not yet. I will rest with you until you fall asleep. Then, we will get you out of here before this goes any further. Before this court corrupts someone as innocent and good as you."

Rebekah did not respond. She simply took George's hand and led him over to her bed. She did not crawl under the covers, but she lied on top of them and put nothing more than a sheet to cover her. George removed his heavy clothes but still kept his shirt and doublet on. He crawled in beside her, laid on top of the sheet and held the hand that Rebekah gave to him. He kissed her fingertips and kept the promise he had made to himself. He would not touch her until he had her for his own, that is, unless she permitted him to do so.

As for Rebekah, in order to keep herself from crawling closer to George, she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep quickly.


End file.
